


Dragon Lords of Krydáin

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Dragon Lords of Krydáin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Lich King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 of the Dragon Lords of Krydáin series.</p><p> This story is about a young female Dragon Rider named Kennera and her dragon Fraener, and her fight against the Lich King...and her fight against a prophecy that had been foretold about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original Work that I decided to post here, I own everything from the story line to the characters

 

 

 

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom to the west in a land called Krydáin. The kingdom was the home to a race of man known as the Dragon Lords; who rode and bred dragons, the sigil of their banner. Their castle and city was made of stone and rock on the flat peak of the second tallest mountain in the Feorn Mountains. As it was only accessible by dragon back, it was a safe place to live and easy to defend when would-be invaders came to pillage the land.

There lived a great and noble king with his fair and noble queen. Together they ruled their kingdom with fairness and kindness, and everyone loved and cherished them. Even though King Cainon and his Queen Raewen Ríoga were happy in their marriage, they were sad. The Queen had yet to give the kingdom of the Dragon Lords an heir. King Cainon and Queen Raewen were slowly losing hope that they would have an heir and that their kingdom would be without guidance after their death.

Finally a day came when Queen Raewen found out that she was with child. The King and his people were happy that they finally had their heir. There was much rejoicing over the coming months.

Then Queen Raewen gave birth to a baby girl, who was to rule the throne of the Dragon Lords. They named the baby girl Kennera, after a legendary female Dragon Rider. They rejoiced and hoped that she would grow up to be just as kind and noble as her parents.

But that happiness would not last long. For an ancient evil had returned, the Lich King. He hated the light and despised anything good and honorable. The monster was ruthless, cynical, and unimaginably cruel. No attempt was made to hide this, even from his own minions, whom he openly regarded as worthless cannon fodder to be sacrificed for his glory. The Lich King also possessed an unending hatred of the living, and all who opposed him. He did not hesitate to inflict sadistic punishments upon them. Whispering winds told him about King Cainon's and Queen Raewen's good fortune of finally conceiving an heir. He decided to kidnap the princess with evil intentions to prevent a secret prophecy from happening. No one knew how he learned of the prophecy. Only the elven knew of it but the Lich King had and led an army into the domain of the Dragon Lords with the purpose of getting the baby princess. I'm not sure how to word this.

In order to prevent the Lich King from taking her daughter, Queen Raewen had snuck out of the castle with the baby during the fighting and taken the baby into the ancient forest. She headed to the hut of a former Dragon Rider she knew. As she put her daughter on the doorstep, before she left, she reached into her gown's sleeve and pulled out a necklace with an engraved dragon on it.

She slipped it into her daughter's blanket and whispered, "May this be useful to you as it to me, my dear Kennera."

Then the Queen left, disappearing as suddenly as she had a few year ago. This way the Lich King would never use her to find the child. And so the Dark King left the Dragon Castle after decimating half of the kingdom to lie in wait, as his minions scoured the land for the child.

And so the princess Kennera was raised in secret by the former Dragon Rider, Kerrich, in the ancient woods, safe from the Lich King and his minions. Kerrich taught her how to forage and find healing plants, track, hunt, and how to defend herself. He also instructed her how to sneak into places while being unseen and unheard. But most of all, her adopted father had taught her how to be kind, caring, strong and reliable person; To consider the feelings of others and to ensure their well-being. Lastly the old rider mentored her on how to become a Dragon Rider, teaching her how to ride and care for a dragon when she was old enough to have one. All of these traits would aid her in her fight against the Lich King and his army.

So the Lich King waited in silence for her to come out of hiding, never leaving his palace in the Dark Lands. As he brooded in darkness he drew every evil creature and being to him to fight under his banner...


	2. A Girl and Her Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennera and her caretaker ride to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The woman's picture that I have below is how I pictured Kennera to look like.

 

Kennera stepped out into a clearing, pausing only when she had completely stepped out from the woods to look behind her to see if anything was following her. She wore a light green linen dress with long, narrow sleeves with a darker green dress underneath it and then a white chemise underneath it. She wore brown leather high boots that laced up, and to complete her outfit was a green wool robe cloak and shooting gloves with wrist bracer that would protect her arms from the strong of her bow when she fired it. Strapped to her back was a leather quiver full of arrows and it also carried her bow. Her clothing offered her camouflage when she was in the woods, which she was in often because it was her home and all the animals were her friends. She tucked a strand of loose black hair behind her ears, the rest of it was pulled back into a long, messy side braid that was draped over her shoulder so that it hung over her chest. Her gold eyes were bright with her intelligence and spirit; black arched eyebrows were drawn together in concentration as she scanned the horizon for enemies.  
Her dragon, Fraener, stomped his front left foot into the ground as he left the tree line, cracking a fallen tree trunk in half causing Kennera to look over her shoulder at the large dragon that was behind her that had been her friend since she was a baby, now he served as her mount as well.   
Fraener is covered with dark, red scales that almost appear black when he was in dark areas. He was a stocky, compact with very strong muscles and limbs; Fraener wasn't very tall though if he was standing on his back legs he was. His legs were not very long compared to the rest of his body. His legs, in fact, are rather short so it was easy for her to perch on his back. His talons and spikes on his head, neck, back, and tail were bone-white. He had two serrated fangs that jutted out of his upper jaw onto his bottom lip slightly, and with all dragons, had white, sharp, knife-like, meat-shearing teeth. His head was roughly triangular, and he also possessed four cheek spines, slightly curved horns, and forehead spines between his horns that go down his back to the tip of his tail. His yellow eyes are split by black, vertical pupils. Fraener has large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Fraener has four hind legs with four toes facing the front and one facing sideways like a humanoid thumb. His toes were topped by very sharp claws. He was able to grasp objects in his feet, like weapons and sometimes even Kennera.   
On his back was a saddle; it wasn't like a horse saddle since it was mostly made for dragon. This was the very saddle used by the Dragon Lords and Riders of Krydáin  
"Greetings, Fraener." Kennera said as the dragon moved to stand next to her, lowering his head to be at eye level with her.   
Fraener fluttered his wings in annoyance and said, "Kennera, you have strayed too far from home!" Kennera chuckled and started to walk again, Fraener following after her.  
"Fraener, you worry too much...I know these woods well because you and Kerrich had showed me everything that is there to be seen here so there is no way I can stray too far from home."   
Fraener snorts and shakes his head, the sales on his neck and head glistened in the sunlight. "I know that! But you know that there have been ugly, nasty things that have been walking in our woods!"  
Kennera sighed heavily and shook her head, "You worry too much, Fraener...besides who would dare attack me when there is a dragon such as yourself close by?"  
Fraener chuckled at that, which sounded more like a growl and would have made most people very nervous but Kennera was raised by the dragon since infancy so she could tell the sounds he makes apart by now.  
Kennera turns to face Fraener and said, smiling widely, "It's a nice day so let's not waste it by walking!"  
Fraener crouched down, bending his right leg to allow Kennera to climb up onto him and into the saddle easily after all he was still big that Kennera couldn't climb onto his back without any help from him. The saddle was made of leather and a block of wood that made up the seat was curved to fit her, it too was covered by leather. The strap of the saddle fits snugly but not tightly around Fraener, just above his wings. The front of the saddle was higher than the saddle itself; this was for grabbing hold especially whenever Fraener goes into a dive. Rings of iron hold the strap to the saddle; the buckle is fastened beneath Fraener's belly.  
Once Kennera was sitting in the saddle, Fraener crouches down again and leaps into the air, he snaps his tail downwards and pushes off the ground with his strong hind legs. With two powerful strokes of his wings, they were airborne and gaining height within seconds they were above the forest and going up into the clouds. Fraener extends his neck, tail, and hind legs, and tucks his front legs up beneath his chest. His wings moving slow and steady, not like the wings of a bird when it flies.  
Kennera lifted her arms up and tilted her head back, closing her eyes and smiling as she felt the wind snap her hair and cloak around behind her. Oh, how she loved flying, it was an amazing feeling with the wind in your hair and in your face, she felt free when she was flying.  
She lowered her arms and raised her head, opening her eyes and leaning forward to grasp the front of the saddle with one hand as she rested the other hand on Fraener's neck.  
Fraener tucked his wings close to his body as he went into a steep dive; Kennera lets out a loud whoop and held on. Kennera watched as the ground quickly rose up to meet them but just as they would have crashed into the bushes and rocks, Fraener snapped his wings open and with one powerful stroke he was once again high in the air.  
Fraener turned his neck so that he can look at her, his scaly lips pulled back to reveal his teeth, that was a dragon's version of a smile and she smiled back at him.  
"Having fun, little one?" Fraener asked even though he really didn't have to ask that, Kennera always loved flying and nothing Fraener did while flying scared her. Kennera was about to reply but she stops when she sees a smoke cloud coming from the cottage that she lived in with Kerrich, a former Dragon Rider. That was the sign for her to return now because Kerrich wanted her for some reason so Kennera tapped Fraener lightly with her heels and the dragon responded to her silent command by flying over there.  
Within a matter of moments, Fraener was landing in the clearing around the cottage. His wings folding against his sides as Kennera jumps down from his back, walking towards the man that was heading towards them. Fraener started to walk towards the back of the cottage where the dragon barn was. Like all dragons, he walks much like a cat, lifting one front foot and the opposite hind foot at the same time, his tail was raised gently moving from side to side as he walked and his wings was tucked firmly against his sides and back.  
Kerrich was an older man with black hair that was starting to grey; his black beard wasn't as long as some of the men that also lived in the forest. He wore a leather jerkin over a green tunic and brown leather breeches that were tucked into soft boots. Kerrich had kind green eyes with smile lines around his mouth and at the corner of his eyes.  
Kerrich was leading his horse, Diatrem and her horse, Berenger, sure signs that that they were heading into town. Fraener wasn't allowed to go near the town since he scares the townsfolk, the last time he went a mob was almost started because they thought he had taken some of their goats, which they later found out was actually wolves.  
She smiles at Berenger when he neighed and walked over to her, bumping his head into her chest. Like Diatrem, Berenger was a large warhorse but while Diatrem was white Berenger was pure black. Berenger had wide nostrils, small ears and with a straight facial profile, his mane was always roach so that it wouldn't get caught in the branches. His neck was thick, muscular and arched. Berenger's shoulders were broad and angled, his chest was deep and his withers were pronounced. His body was compact and stocky, with a short, strong back. The hindquarters of the warhorse were powerful and the croup muscular and sloping. His legs were short, muscular and strong, with thick bone. Berenger's feet are round, wide and solid which could be used as a deadly weapon as Kennera had seen the warhorse kill wolves with a well-aimed kick to their heads.  
"Berenger," was all she said as she rubbed his forehead with her fingers. "I'll see you when we return, Fraener."  
Fraener just twitched his tail as he continued to walk away but she knew that he heard her as Kennera and Kerrich climbed onto their respected horses and rode away at an easy but quick pace. Riding through the forest was not safe during the night so Kerrich wanted to get into town and sell his furs before night fell.  
Kennera had a firm grip on her horse's reins as her legs held tightly against Berenger's sides, sitting astride her horse's back. She had seen how the noble women ride their horses but Kennera had thought riding side saddle was dangerous as bandits and horse thieves could easily pull you off your horse and kill you before you could even scream. So Kennera rode her horse like a man even when she was wearing dresses, she kept a dagger strapped on her calf over her boot just in case she loses her bow and arrows.  
They rode into town in silence, Kerrich tosses Diatrem's reins to her when he dismounted when they stopped in front of the fur store and he gathered up the furs of the animals that he had trapped and killed. When he walked into the fur store, Kennera drew up her hood so that it covered her face, casting the upper part of her face in darkness.  
Kennera looked over her shoulder when she heard the thundering of many hooves, gently moving Berenger and Diatrem so they wouldn't be in the way and she then angled the warhorses so that they were facing the sound. She watched as the first rider pulled his grey warhorse to a stop, like the other riders, he wore an intricate suit of blood-red enameled scales with black chasing and clasps. When he removed his helm, Kennera saw that he was a man that was in his mid to late twenties but that wasn't what drew her attention to him. It was the fact that the right side of his face was burnt, she could see that he still had both ears. From his wide and muscular shoulders hung the black cloak of a Dragon Lord. As he and his men drew near, she noticed that he could still be considered handsome but only if a woman was willing to overlook the burnt side of his face. She also saw that he was muscled like a bull and broad of shoulders and back, she knew that his armor was made for him since there was no man in Krydáin was as tall or built like this man. His face was masculine, his cheekbones sharp and he had a heavy brow. He had long thin black hair and a light beard.  
A large shadow flew over her and while it didn't last long, she had looked up then and saw a dragon flying, and it wasn't alone there was other dragons flying with it that matched the number of men that were here on the ground so that told Kennera that they were these men's dragons.  
_I wonder why they are here_ , Kennera thought as she patted Berenger's neck to calm him down, even though he had been brought up with Fraener her warhorse got skittish around unknown dragons.  
"Lord Brales, how nice of you to visit us!" said the Innkeeper as he stepped out of his Inn to greet the newcomers, Kennera hated that man with his shrewd, greedy eyes that gave Kennera the goose bumps especially when he turned those eyes on her.  
The burned man, Lord Brales, smiled, or his version of a smile since the lips on the burned side of his face wasn't there and it pulled at his scars so it was an ugly thing to see, and said, "Thanks for having us, Innkeeper."  
Kennera watched the exchange, curious about how and why they didn't come in on their dragons since Dragon Lords rarely rode on anything but their dragons though she figured that it was probably because they didn't want to scare the villagers with so many dragons landing outside the village.  
Berenger snorted and tossed his head, which drew the eyes of the Dragon Lords and the Innkeeper to the sound and since the Inn was next to the fur store and they were standing a few meters away, Kennera saw that the burnt Lord's eyes were a steel grey though the eye on the burnt side was a paler grey.  
"Ahh, why if it isn't Kennera...is Kerrich in there selling what little fur he had collected?" asked the Innkeeper with a smile full of malice.  
Kennera shrugged her shoulders and said, "He could be." She didn't like talking to the Innkeeper so whenever she did have to talk to him, she kept her replies short, curt and vague. Kennera knew that he hated it when she replied that way but that was why she did it.  
The Innkeeper huffed and looked away, saying to Lord Brales who was still staring at her even though she knew he really couldn't see her face that well because her back was facing the sun, she knew that as soon as people saw her unusual colored eyes they tend to get uneasy after all what human had gold eyes like she did? It still made her uncomfortable by how intense his stare was, she didn't think she was that interesting to look at, "Kennera is a woman of a few words and rude mannerisms so please excuse her when you talk to her, Kerrich didn't really raise her as well as I would have thought."  
Kennera had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, he knew that she was nice and kind to everyone else in town but he liked turning people against her whenever someone new rode into town and even though Lord Brales and his men were not new to him and the others, they were new to her and the Innkeeper wanted to cause trouble.  
Lord Brales took a step towards her, which caused Berenger to snort and step away, bumping into Diatrem who snorted and moved away from the black warhorse.  
"Shhh, Berenger....Shhh, Diatrem," Kennera said soothing the horses first before saying to Lord Brales, "Beg pardon, m'lord but could you not get too close? The horses smell the scent of unknown dragons on you and your men and it is making them skittish."  
It was her comment and not her tone that drew Lord Brales short, even though her tone was a little rude but she didn't care to make it kinder since she really didn't want to be thrown off Berenger again. Being thrown off a warhorse like Berenger wasn't something she wanted to go through again.  
"And how do you know what a dragon smells like to know that is the cause of their behavior?" Lord Brales asked motioning towards the Innkeeper to be silent when it looked like he was going to scold Kennera for her behavior towards the Lord and waited for Kennera to respond to his question.  
Though she never got to respond because Kerrich had walked out of the fur store at that every moment and climbed onto Diatrem's back, settling into the saddle and taking the reins from Kennera. Ignoring the Innkeeper and his guests though Kennera knew that Kerrich knew that they were there, he nudged his horse into a trot and Kennera quickly did the same and followed after him.  
And when she looked back, she saw that Lord Brales was still looking after her but he soon lost sight of her when Berenger turned around a rock and into the forest. She pushed the burnt Lord from her mind and focused on riding, she doubted she would see him again so she didn't need to know why he stared at her the way he did.


	3. Lich King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennera flees from some orcs that the Lich King had sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of the Lich King is shown.

Deep in the Dark Land that was in the east of Krydáin stood a lone castle made of black marble and stone, it was a large and foreboding place. Just like the person who ruled over this land with an iron fist.

Kildarien was sitting on a throne that was made out of dragon bones with the fur of a Werebear thrown over the seat and arms to make it a little comfortable, not that he cared that it was comfortable or not he cared only for the fear and awe that the throne inspired when people saw it. The throne sat on a very high dais, which compared with his already tall stature it made him even more imposing.

He was tall and well-muscled; he had broad, muscular shoulders and when he wore his armor he cut an even more imposing sight then in the black leather breeches and black tunic that he wore now. His midnight black hair fell around the perfect features of his face that was sharp and refined; he had glowing icy blue eyes. Women had found him to be very handsome until they see what was inside him and they saw his black heart that only beats for the pain and suffering of people weaker than he was. Sadly those women who fell for him were no longer around, having been feed to his pets along ago.

Kildarien took a sip of wine from the skull that had been made into a cup, his large hand was cupping the top of the skull and his finger of his free hand was tapping on the soft leather of his boot that was braced on his other leg.

Kildarien was his weak mortal name, he was now known as the Lich King and he ruled over and controlled all the evil creatures. The Lich King was what everyone called him and he had made sure that was the only name on their lips and what they called him.

The Lich King sighed heavily and said, "What is it, Murog?"

The shadows on his right moved and out stepped the leader of the Orcs, Murog. He looked just like any other of his brethren just uglier and taller. He wore a chain-mail loincloth and armor on his shoulders; he carried a great battle axe.

"We found the girl, Lich King," Murog said in guttural Common.

The Lich King looked at him and smirked, "Finally...so where was our dear little princess?" At last! After nineteen years of searching for the princess, he now has her in his grasp.

"She's been living in the ancient forest with a former Dragon Rider named Kerrich," Murog said cutting into his thoughts.

The Lich King arched one eyebrow at that but then he laughed, which caused Murog to take a step back fear in, it was never was a good sign when the Lich King laughed.

"Queen Raewen was smarter than I gave her credit for! I would have never thought to look for the princess with a shamed Dragon Rider!" The Lich King roared with laughter but as quickly as it came it ended just as quickly.

He looks at Murog and said, "Go and bring her to me...kill her protector if you have to but bring her to me whole and alive." He left what would happen if he was disobeyed or failed unspoken, Murog and his men knew that the Lich King had no patience or tolerance for anyone who failed or disobeyed him.

Murog bowed and walked out of the throne room, and right passed the man that was standing there but the Lich King knew that the Orc didn't see his second-in-command, Lelarin standing there.

Lelarin had black hair and eyes though his hair was much shorter than the Lich King, and like the Lich King, Lelarin wore all black.

"We finally found our wayward princess? That's good to hear," Lelarin said with a smirk.

The Lich King nods his head slightly and said, "Yes, I had thought she had died in my attack nineteen years ago but it would appear that wasn't the case."

The Lich King hated everything that was of the light and life, the dark and dead was like mother's milk to him and Lelarin. The girl's mother was everything that the Lich King hated and despised but she was also mysterious, the woman had disappeared as soon as she fled with her daughter. Lelarin smiled a cruel smile and said, "That's good then, that means we'll be able to get her."

The Lich King chuckled darkly at that and said, "Oh, yes...finally she's within my grasp." Then he turns serious as he looks at Lelarin and the other man too becomes serious.

"I want you to follow after Murog but stay hidden, I want you to be my eyes and ears, and send a raven to me after the mission that I had sent him on telling me if it was successful or not," he said as he placed his skull cup down, having long since finished it.

Lelarin bowed and said, "As you command, Lich King." And then he straightened and walked out of the throne room, leaving the Lich King alone in his thoughts about what he would do once he has the princess of the Dragon Riders.

 

Kennera was brushing Fraener's scaled with a stiff tooth brush; it was much stiffer than the brush that she would use on the horses.

Humming, she brushed the area where his neck met his body going over that area with firm but gentle strokes as she thought about Lord Brales.

Kerrich had told her that Lord Brales had been burnt as a child by his dragon, Rajgrax, when he had first started bonding with it. No one knew why the dragon did it but despite the injury, Lord Brales and Rajgrax had a strong bond.

Lord Calan Brales was the greatest swordsman and Dragon Lord in all of Krydáin and would have made it into the King's Guard, Kerrich told her while they headed back to their cottage, if it wasn't for the fact that he was born into a lesser house.

Kennera never understood the whole thing about being either a noble and common that everyone outside these woods had nor would she ever understand it but if she had to describe herself and Kerrich, she would say that they were common and happy.

She frowns slightly as she tossed down the brush, now finished cleaning off the dead skin off of Fraener. Kennera sat down on his forelimb and pulled out her necklace that she kept hidden under whatever clothes she wore.

The necklace was made of silver metal, the chains of the necklace was attached to the metal casing of the yellow jewel, and above of the jewel was a dragon that was etched out of the metal casing. There was a small jewel attached to the dragon's tail by a hoop. She had had this necklace ever since she was a baby. Kennera traced the dragon with the tip of her finger, watching as the jewel caught the sunlight and made it glow.

She placed the necklace under her dress as she stood up and walked out his barn just in time to see the horses run into the woods, eyes white with fear and panic.

"Berenger! Diatrem!" Kennera yelled, running after them.

"Leave them, Kennera!" Kerrich said running towards her, holding a sack under his arms. "They were right to run and now it's your turn. Get Fraener saddled once again and take this sack with you, you'll need it and I want you to head west."

"West? But that's elf lands and why would they help me? Everyone knows that elves don't like man."

"They will help you, Kennera but that is all that I can tell you...you must go now before they come here." Kerrich pushed her back towards Fraener's pin and handed her the sack.

"They'? Who is 'they'?" she asked but she did as she was told, Kerrich never lead her astray or lied to her.

Kerrich shook his head and said, "Just go and whatever you may hear or see do not return, just go west and tell that Kerrich sent you."

And with that, he pushed her into the dragon stable and closed the door behind her locking it. Kennera pushed all thoughts away for now and hurriedly puts on Fraener's saddle on and tied the sack to the saddle, behind were she sits on it. Fraener had crouched down as she puts his saddle on, the dragon was silent for once most likely he had heard what Kerrich had said outside and was being silent to not lure whoever it was that was here to them. She then climbed into the saddle and squeezed his sides with her thighs and legs, Fraener crouched down even lower, his talons digging into the dirt and straw and then he pushed off with his tail and hind legs, his large wings snapping open and with three powerful beats of his wings he was breaking through the roof of the barn and gaining altitude.

That was when she saw the orcs charging out of the bush and even though she wanted to help Kerrich, she knew that she would just be in his way so she turned Fraener west and headed there, never once looking back. They flew in silence for a few minutes until Fraener broke it by saying, "So are we heading west instead of north?"

"Yes, Kerrich said to go there and ask the elves for help...why? What's in the North?"

Fraener doesn't answer at first and the only sound she heard was the flapping of his wings but then he said, "Dragon Castle is in the north, which is the homeland of the Dragon Lords."

"And what's in the South?"

"In the south is Dragon Keep where the Dragon Riders and their dragons live and train."

Kennera frowned when she heard that, she wondered why Kerrich sent her west instead of north or south where she would be much safer and with her fellow Dragon Riders.

She shrugs her shoulders then and said, "Maybe we will find answers to our questions with the elves and then afterwards, we'll head North or South to find more answers."

Fraener lets out a humming sound and said, "Sounds like a plan, little one."

Kennera remembers the bundle and turns around, making sure to keep her legs firmly gripping his sides so she doesn't lose her balance and falls off. She opens the top of the bundle carefully and saw that there was a dagger and bow as well as a quiver full of arrows, clothing was also in there as well. Kennera closes the bundle and turns back around; she would look at it closely when they landed at the Elfish Kingdom.

She leans forward and wraps her arms around the front of the saddle, she would rest for now knowing that Fraener would be able to fly without her aid and that he would wake her when they land. So Kennera closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, listening to the soft, steady beat of wings flapping.

Fraener felt Kennera fall asleep, he felt it by how her body relaxed against him and when he had checked on her he saw that she was indeed asleep.

He looked back ahead as he thought back on the scent he had picked up while he had been flying away from their cottage. It didn't smell like Orcs, it smelled like a man but yet it didn't smell like any man that he smelled before but he hadn't said anything to Kennera because the person was just watching.

So Fraener had only focused on escaping, on getting his rider to safety. He knew that Kerrich was dead; he had no chance in winning against that many enemies. Though Fraener would not tell Kennera that, she needed to focus on getting to the elven kingdom and then on what she would do afterwards.

Fraener, for now, would now focus on flying and making sure that no one was following them.  _I promise you, little one, that we will kill those responsible for Kerrich's death_ , he thought knowing that eventually Kennera would learn of Kerrich's fate.


	4. Dragon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calan reports to the Dragon King but meets an annoyance on his way there.

"Lord Brales?" a voice said from behind him, the scared man barely concealed his groan of annoyance before he turned around to look at the man behind him. Standing behind him was a young man who was in his mid-twenties with short red hair and green eyes; he was a handsome man having a lot of ladies fawn over him but Lord Caridoc Bloryan ignored all his admires, saying that he had no interest in women that couldn't defend themselves.

Lord Bloryan wore the typical leathers of a Dragon Archer, with his dragonbone bow slung across his back and his dragonfang dagger that was strapped to his side. All dragonbone bows were made from the a wing bone of a dragon and it was extraordinarily strong, an arrow shot from these bows will travel much farther than an arrow shot from a regular bow.

Lord Brales crossed his arms over his chest and said, "What is it, Lord Bloryan?"

"Straight to the point, eh Lord Brales?" the younger man said with a grin. "But I won't keep you, I was just coming by if see if you really did meet a mysterious young woman in one of the towns."

The scared man showed no reaction, one of his fellow travelers must have told Lord Bloryan about that young woman and he should have said something to them about it since he had wanted only one person to know about her and that was the king.

"Yes, what of it?"

"You don't find it odd that she knew how dragons smelled to know that it was what had spooked her horses?" Lord Bloryan said lifting a well manicured eyebrow.

Lord Brales shrugged his massive, muscular shoulders and said, "It didn't really occur to me then but yes."

Lord Bloryan gave him an annoyed look, either very brave or stupid in the scared man's opinion, and huffed, "You should know that commoners are not supposed to have dragons!"

"Try telling that to the dragons," Lord Brales said with a smirk. "Because they could care less about bloodlines, all they care about is the strength and courage of the person."

"So what are you going to do about her?"

Lord Brales shrugged again and said, "For now, nothing and I would suggest that you do the same, we are here to protect the common people, not harass them because some girl knew how dragons smelled." And with that, he turned around and stalked off towards the throne room knowing that Lord Bloryan wouldn't try to stop him. Lord Brales was a tall and muscular man who scared people, he scares them more even more thanks to the burn.

Lord Brales stepped into the throne room of King Cainon Rhogwyn, like the castle the throne was carved and made from rock was the largest room in the entire castle and you had to walk a good distance in order to speak to the king.

The scared man drew closer to the throne and kneeled down on one knee and lowering his head once he reached the bottom step of the raised dais.

"What is it, Lord Calan Brales?" King Cainon said, he made a motion with his hand and Lord Brales stoop up.

King Cainon Rhogwyn was a handsome older man with his dark brown hair that fell in waves around the sharp and refined features of his face, he had several days' worth covering his cheeks and chin. The Dragon King wore armor over his muscular body; his armor was gold with a white cloak swung over his shoulders and nestled on his head was a golden crown that was in the shape of a dragon. Movement drew Lord Brales's eyes behind King Cainon and he saw Draxkriliax, the King's dragon, lying behind his throne in a large opening that was carved there. Like his own dragon, Draxkriliax was pure black and battle scared though Draxkriliax was much larger than Rajgrax and many of the wise men believe that it was because Draxkriliax was bonded to the king and that was the reason behind his massive size.

"We came across a young woman who knew the smell of dragons and when she saw Rajgrax flying overhead, she didn't show any fear or surprise," Lord Brales said. "And while I couldn't really see her eyes, they looked to be gold to me."

King Cainon looks down at him and said, "You think she is the missing Princess?" His missing daughter and wife both had gold eyes, at least that's what Brales had heard since he had never seen the infant princess or the Queen before she had been taken by her mother who also never returned to the castle afterwards.

Lord Brales shrugged his shoulders and said, "She could be, she matched the age your daughter would be by now but there are many other girls who are the same age as your missing daughter though I don't know many girls who will have gold eyes."

Cainon chuckled at that and nodded his head in agreement, "True and the only way to know is to see if she has the necklace that her mother had given her."

No one knew what that necklace looked like and only the King knew what that necklace looked like and all the guards were told to bring any young woman that had a dragon necklace straight to the King.

"Should I go get her?" Calan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Cainon shook his head and said, "No, at least not yet. I have just received word that the Lich King had become active once again."

Calan swore at that, it was never good news to hear that the Lich King was active but neither was it good news to hear when he wasn't, to Calan the good news would be to finally kill that evil.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Take a small force and head to Dragonkeep; I want you to help strengthen the defenses there because it would be the beginning of our fall if it should fall to the Lich King's forces," Cainon said.

"Yes, Your Highness," he bowed and walked out of the throne room, walking past the three members of the King's Guard but he didn't look at them. There was no way they would become with him, even if they wanted to they couldn't it was their job to protect the King and therefore they must stay with him.

You could tell who was a member of the King's Guard by the silver armor and the pale blue cloak that they wore and each man carried a dragonfang lance. They were actually called Dragon Guard and hated being called King's Guard but that was why he called them that, Calan didn't like those men and they didn't like him either.

Calan walked into the dragon stables, which was on the far right side of the castle cut into the highest face of the mountain. He saddled up Rajgrax after picking the men who would come with him, so he and three others prepare their dragons to the trip South.

Rajgrax lowered his head and fixed Calan with a yellow eye, his black vertical pupil widening and narrowing. "Going South, are we? We don't have time to babysit some fresh meat." Like his rider's voice, his voice was gravely and raspy like a sword going over stone.

Calan chuckled and rubbed in between Rajgrax's nostrils, saying, "I know but we have our orders, old friend."

Rajgrax snorted out a stream of smoke before he adopted a sly look and said, "We can always go looking for that female Dragon Rider that was in that village that you had stopped at."

Calan looked at him and said, "You smelled dragon on her?" He wasn't surprised to hear that she was a Dragon Rider, she had sat too straight in that saddle and she hadn't been surprised when she saw the dragons flying above them either. The fact that she knew why her horses acted antsy told him that she knew what dragons smelled like.

Rajgrax snorted again and walked out of his stall, dragons didn't walk like lizards they walked like cats by lifting the one front foot and the opposite hind foot at the same time. Their wings were folded at their sides, their tails were raised and gently moving from side to side to help them maintain their balance as they walked. They even acted like cats too sometimes, Rajgrax tended to act more like a cat sometimes though he only did that to others and not to his rider.

"Of course, her dragon is male and younger than I am but living in the ancient woods had made sure that he could fight like an older dragon."

Rajgrax was around the same age as Calan, bonded dragons tend to age like their riders while their wild brethren age either fast or slow, it normally depends on where they live in Krydáin.

Calan patted Rajgrax's thick neck and said, "Let's hope we see can her and her dragon on our way there, we have to fly over those cursed woods anyways."

He climbed onto Rajgrax's back, once his rider was safely on his back Rajgrax leapt off the cliff and dived to gain speed before he snapped his wings open and with three powerful strokes he had picked up height and leveled out. Behind and flying next to him was his men, Calan was firmly griping onto the front of his saddle and he kept his gaze fixed ahead of him. Deep inside he knew that he was hoping to see her again and he didn't know why he wanted to see her again but he did.

Calan didn't mind if Rajgrax knew but he didn't want anyone else to know that the great and fearsome Calan Brales wanted to see a mere slip of a girl who had shown neither fear or awe when she saw him or dragons.

 

Kennera was awakened by Fraener landing; she sat up and looked around. She noticed that the woods in the West looked alien and weird than the woods that she had grew up in. Kennera climbed off Fraener's back and she then took the bundle off and opened it completely once she had set it down on the ground, inside was an bow and quiver full of arrows and a dagger but they looked nothing like her old ones. Fraener lowered his head and nudged the bow with his snout.

"A dragonbone bow and dragonfang dagger...Kerrich really was a Dragon Rider," the dragon rumbled out.

Kennera picked up the bow and tested it; she found that it was lighter and easier to bend than her old one. She places the bow down and picks up the clothes, she finds that they consisted of leather breeches, vest, jerkin, boots and a red tunic; the leather articles of the clothing were black.

The girl stepped behind Fraener so that she could change into her new clothes, the leather she found was soft and strong, that it would be able to withstand rubbing against the scales of her dragon. She tied her new boots and tested their support; they were just as good as her old pair.

Kennera walks around Fraener and puts on her new weapons and black shooting gloves, and when she was done she looked at Fraener and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

Fraener nods his head and she quickly climbs onto his back, she taps her heels against his sides and Fraener starts to walk. His tail slides on the ground, making a deep grove behind him and his talons making deep impressions in the dirt as he walked.

"Who do we go to when we get there?" the dragon asked.

Kennera frowns and taps on the front of the saddle before replying, "I guess we go see the elven king, Sirion Yávëtil."

Fraener snorts out a puff of smoke and said, "Three kings who don't see eye to eye and two are on the verge of declaring war while the other just sits by and watches."

Kennera agreed with her dragon on that but there was no talking to Kings especially to the Lich King who ruled the East or the Dragon King who ruled the North and South though she might be able to talk to the elven king but even then that would be unlikely for even him to want to listen to her.

"I know, Fraener, but all we can do is try and make sure that we don't get dragged into an army if war should ever break out," Kennera said.

"The Lich King had sent his minions after you, little one, so I don't think we will have a choice but to join."

"Yeah, that's true but we can't join the elves since they hate dragons so that leaves the Dragon Riders."

Fraener looks at her and said, "Yes, it does bu-"

He was interrupted by a horn blasting and then twenty elven archers surrounded them, aiming their bows at them.

The dragon stops walking and looks at them before he looks back at his rider, "Looks like our host had sent his people to lead us to him."

The elf closest to them came up and motions for them to follow him, shouting something in elfish to his men. Fraener doesn't move for a few minutes but then he starts to follow them, his tail was no longer on the ground but above it. This was silently telling the elves that if they showed any signs of attacking, he would use his tail as a weapon.

The dragon and his Rider followed after the lead elf in silence, each one not knowing how the elf king would respond to them being here but they were ready to fight if they needed to.

 


	5. Elf King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennera meets the Elf King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I like writing fantasy type stories...I can really cut loose my creative juices when I write these types of stories.

Calan looked at the destruction around him, he had seen the pillar of black smoke while they were flying by. He had given the command to land and now they were looking for survivors and who had attacked whoever had lived here. The farmer was burnt and wrecked, there had been a fight here but he could tell that whoever lived here had fought against many opponents and the likelihood of surviving is very small.

"We found a body of a man here, Lord Brales," said one of the men that was with him, Calan followed after the man and looked down at the body of the deceased man.

It was the man that was with that girl and then it dawned on him that she was most likely here as well if she lived with the man, he turned towards his men and barked out an order, "Look for any evidence that someone had escaped if there isn't another body! This man didn't live alone! There was a girl with him so find her!"

So they searched around the area for any signs of someone escaping and one of his men did, yelling for Calan to come over. When he arrived where the man was, he saw why he was so urgent for him to come over here. Behind the burnt cottage was a barn that was missing its roof, it looked at though someone or something that broken through escaping whoever attacked.

Calan notices a broken arrow on the ground, he bends over and picks it up to get a better look at it. "Orcs," he snarled out then he looked at the dragons who sat there calmly and almost lazily.

That alone told him that the Orcs were long gone by now so they didn't have to worry about them fighting against those smelly beast.

Calan walked towards the barn door and pulled up the plank that sealed the door shut, he opened the door and looked inside. His eyes narrows when he sees the deep cuts in the ground inside the barn and what looked like a large nest made out of straw.

"There was a dragon here nothing makes a nest that large or gauges in the ground that deep...and by the looks of it, the Orcs had been sent for the girl who lived with the deceased man," Calan said.

"What should we do, Lord Brales?" one of his men asked.

"Nothing, the girl and her dragon are long gone and we must do what the King as ordered us but when we get to Dragon Keep, I will send a dragonet to the King about this." Though if she really was the missing Princess Calan wasn't sure even though she looked to be around the same age as the Princess if she was still alive. And he didn't know if the LichKing was getting impatient and was now sending Orcs after all young women in order to find the missing Princess.

Calan turns around and climbs back onto his saddle and Rajgrax leapt into the air, his men quickly followed after him and they hurried to Dragon Keep to get word to the King about what they had learned.

 

 

Kennera was led into a large throne room, Fraener was walking next to her still with one wing half way curled above her so that it would shield her from any attacks from above. Like all dragons, Fraener didn't like nor did he trust elves there's a lot of bad blood between the two races after all.

The girl looked around the throne room and saw that, like the castle, it too was carved from wood and stone. It was very beautiful but alien as well, Kennera found that for all its beauty she didn't like it here at all and wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Their guards stopped them when they reached the bottom of the dais, Kennera saw a male elf sitting on a throne made out wood that was beautifully woven and crafted. He was dressed in silver robes, he had long black hair and blue eyes.

"I give you King Sirion Yávëtil, King of the elves and ruler of the western lands," an elf said that was standing at the front of the dais, she was surprised that he said that in the common tongue since she had heard that elves only liked to speak in their soft, lilting language.

Sirion looked at her and said, "Who are you and why are you here, girl?"

Kennera placed her hand on Fraener's neck to calm him as she fixed the elven King with a firm stare and lifted her head in a regal manner, saying, "I am Kennera Lagwyn and this is Fraener. We were sent here by Kerrich Emabager, a former Dragon Rider when we were attacked by Orcs."

She had seen the Orcs while they were flying away, she had no idea why they had attacked their farm and she wanted to know why. There was a farm not far from them and when she had flown over them, she saw that they hadn't been attacked at all by the Orcs.

"Kerrich Emabager? The Shamed Dragon Rider sent you here?" said a male elven archer with a humorless snort.

Kennera glared at the elf, she hated it when people called Kerrich that and by the hissing sound that Fraener was making she knew that he hated it too. She didn't know why people called him that, she never asked him because she felt that he would tell her when he felt like it...which will never happen because deep down she knows that he wouldn't be able to defeat all those Orcs alone.

"Enough, Valandil Ancalimë," Sirion said shooting the elf archer a stern glare.

Valandil inclined his head towards his King and stepped back. He shared the normal traits of his species with the long, tapered ears and almond shaped eyes, his were an emerald green color. His tall, lithe figure was covered in brown leathers and a green tunic that is worn by an archer of his race. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a partial braid.

She looked back at the Elf King and said, "We won't stay here for long, Your Highness. We only want to know who is after me and when I know who, I will leave and head either North or South."

Sirion stares at her in silence for a few minutes before he stands up and motions for her to follow him, "Then you and your dragon follow me and I will answer your question." The Elven King leads them into a private garden, he motioned to Kennera to sit down across from him when he reached a small table. Kennera sat down as Fraener sat down behind her, his tail curling around the legs of the chair that she was sitting in.

"The person who is after you is the Lich King," Sirion said. "And I would advise against going anywhere near his Kingdom."

She lifted her hand and shook her head, "I won't, Your Highness."

Sirion smiled at that and said, "Good but I would advise against going North or South as well."

"Why?" Kennera said him as Fraener cocked his head.

"Because the Lich King would send his minions after you no matter where you go...you'll be endangering innocent lives."

Kennera sat there in silence before she stands up causing both Sirion and Fraener to stand up as well and said, "Thank you, Your Highness. And now we will leave as I promised we would."

She then turns around and walks off, leaving Sirion watching her as she and Fraener walked away.

"Valandil, I want you to go with her and watch her," he said. "Protect that girl no matter what."

"Yes, Your Highness," the elf archer stepped out from behind a statue and followed after the girl.

Kennera looks over her shoulder when she hears footsteps behind her and curses when she sees who it was, it was that elf archer. What was his name again? Ah, now she remembers his name was Valandil Ancalimë.

"That was awfully rude, girl," Valandil said with a smile.

She glared at him and said, "What are you doing?"

"Coming wit you, of course."

Kennera frowns at that and looks at Fraener who was watching the male elf, "You do know that I will be riding dragon back, don't you?"

"Yes, I'll be riding on my giant eagle so I'll be able to keep up," he said.

"No." was all she said before she turns and continues walking not wanting to talk to him anymore or any longer.

Once they arrived at a clearing, Kennera climbed onto Fraener's back and fixed a stern look at Valandil who had followed her, "You don't need to come with us, it'll be easier and faster with just us two...and I don't want to draw any attention to myself." Because it'll be weird to see a human girl traveling with an elf when it was known that elves and humans have a shaky relationship.

Fraener added to her statement with a threatening growl, which caused him to take a step back and held his hands up.

"Alright, alright...I get it," he said with a small smile.

The dragon snorted and opened his wings, pushing off with his tail and legs. The elf's hair and clothes were stirred by the gust of air that was caused by the flapping of Fraener's wings as the dragon gained height.

"Where to, Kennera?"

"You take us, Fraener," was all Kennera said trusting Fraener to take them to safety and far away from here. If what he said was true then she didn't want to endanger the lives of these elves, even if one of them insulted her adopted father.

 

 

The Lich King was seething in anger, he wanted to kill all the Orcs because they allowed two stupid pack animals to give them away but sadly he still needed them so he only killed the ones that had gotten careless. Murog wasn't one of those fools, thankfully and luckily so the leader of the Orcs was tasked to find new Orcs to replace the ones that the Lich King had killed.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Heading to the Iron Mountains, she had just left the elven kingdom when you summoned me back here," Lelarin said.

The Lich King frowned at that, why would she be headed to dwarven lands?

"Is she alone?"

"Yes, it's still just her and her dragon," Lelarin said crossing his arms over his chest.

The Lich King smirks and said, "Good, though I am surprised that the elf king didn't send anyone with her...after all she is the girl from the prophecy."

Lelarin smirks as well and said, "Oh, I think he did try to send someone with her but for whatever reason she refused it and went off on her own. But what should we do, Your Highness?"

The Lich King stands up and walks to a pit that was in the center of his throne room, clasping his hands behind his back as he stared down at the pit at his feet.

"Set the griffons loose, they will find her and bring her to me."

Screeching and shrieking could now be heard coming from the pit at his words, a cruel smile tugged at his lips when he heard dozen wings flapping after the creaking sound of a metal gate being open.

The Lich King turns towards his second in command and said, smiling cruelly, "Now while my pets look for the girl, let us prepare for war against those fools."

He leads Lelarin to his war room where the leaders of his dark army were waiting for him to plan for the death and destruction of all the races.

 

 

Calan was walking down the wooden walkway, holding a rolled up piece of parchment in his large hand. He was headed to the Dragonet nursery to send a Dragonet to the King.

The scared man stepped into the nursery and selected a black dragonet, he slipped the parchment into a loop in the leather band on the dragonet's front right leg and tightened it. The dragonet then leaped onto his arm, its wings flapping to balance itself its claws gripping his leather covered forearm and its tail draping over his arm as it fixed its yellow eyes on him and waited for his command.

"Take this straight to the King as quickly as possible and only allow him to take it, no one else," Calan said.

The dragonet chirped before it spread its wings and leapt into the air, heading North with an important letter to the King.

Calan watched it fly away until he could no longer see it before he turns and walks back to the barracks where he is to met the new recruits. He had hoped to see that girl again so that he could bring another new recruit but fate had been against him and had sent that girl far away from him.

For now though Calan would focus on training the recruits that they had for now and he had a feeling that he would see that girl again so all he could do until then was wait and train.


	6. Dwarf King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennera meets the Dwarves and their king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I have the Hobbit films to blame for the three hot dwarves lol

Fraener landed on a rocky area of the mountain ridge, looking around. He felt Kennera shift on his back as she asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in dwarven land," he said after taking a long sniff.

Kennera opened her mouth to say something but she stops and cocks her head to the side, which made Fraener do the same. There...he too hears what she hears, a voice yelling for help. Fraener spreads his wings and leapt off the ridge, diving towards the voice.

When they got to where the yelling was coming from, they found a dwarf being attacked by goblins. Fraener opened his mouth and shot a stream of fire onto the goblins causing them to screech loudly and run off in order to get away from the flames. The dragon lands just as the dwarf gets back on his feet, Kennera jumps down and walks over to him.

He was short and muscular, stocky like any other dwarf with long black hair and brown eyes but his beard wasn't as long as most dwarves. He wore chain mail and dark clothing, he tugged his tunic before picking up his ax. He was also handsome in a rugged kind of way, Kennera never thought she would think that of a dwarf but yet here she was thinking that.

"Are you alright, master dwarf?" Kennera asked bending over to that she can see if he was hurt.

"I'm no master dwarf, girl, but I am fine," he said gruffly as he dusted himself off.

"That's good and who are you if I may ask?"

"I am Dáin Creshorn and what do I call my saviors?"

"Kennera Lagwyn and the dragon is Fraener," she says motioning towards herself and then Fraener.

Dáin bows towards them though he bowed a bit deeper to Fraener who seemed to preen with the attention and Kennera smiles at his actions.

"Thank you for saving my life, I am in your debt."

Kennera smiles and says, "You're welcome, Master Creshorn."

"Dáin, please...where are you two headed if I may ask?"

"We were going to head North or South but was told not to so we have no idea where to go now," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you come with me to the Dwarven Kingdom? I am sure everyone would want to thank you for saving me. And we would throw you a welcoming feast," Dáin said. "It would allow you to rest and get some food in your bellies."

Kennera looked at Fraener, who nodded his head before she looked back at the dwarf and said, "We would be honored, Dáin."

The dwarf clapped his hands together happily and motioned to them to follow him, "The gate is close by so follow me."

She placed her hand on Fraener's neck as they followed after the dwarf, who was talking about what kind of food they would have at the feast.

The 'gate' into the dwarven kingdom was revealed to be a cleverly placed boulder that was placed in a position so that anyone who didn't know where to look would walk by it.

They walked through the gate and into the Iron Mountains, the home of the dwarven kingdom. Kennera looked up at the high, vaulted ceiling in the main hall and asked her guide, "Why is the ceiling so high and the room so large?"

"The Dragon Lords used to come here a long time ago so our fore fathers built our kingdom to fit their dragons comfortably," Dáin explained as he walked.

Kennera tilted her head and asked, "I take it that they no longer come here?"

"That's right, you see there was an disagreement about the prophecy between dwarves, Dragon Lords and elves...and as you can see we had different views," Dáin explained.

Both girl and dragon looked at each other before Fraener asked, "Prophecy?"

Before Dáin could respond, he was interrupted by a young male dwarf, it was easy to tell young dwarves apart by their lack of facial hair while females of their species had no facial hair. This young dwarf was handsome as well in the same way as Dáin so Kennera felt that it was safe to assume while not all dwarves would look like this but they will have their own certain charm to them.

"Dáin! I thought you got lost or worse was killed!"

Dáin laughed and said, "I was almost the latter, Nalin until these two saved me."

Nalin finally noticed that Dáin wasn't alone, how he missed Fraener was anyone's guess since the dragon towered over all of them.

"Oh! Excuse me, I didn't notice you!"

"That doesn't excuse your from your rudeness though, young Nalin," Dáin said. "I know your mother taught you to always make sure that any dwarf you are greeting isn't with a guest and if they are, you are to greet the guest first!"

Nalin looked at Dáin and said matter of fact, "If I saw how lovely your guest was, I would have."

Kennera stifled a laugh and said, "Thank you for your compliment, master Nalin."

The young dwarf shook his head and said, "Just Nalin and may I ask for the name of such a lovely woman?"

"Kennera Lagwyn and this is Fraener," Kennera motioned to the dragon behind her.

Nalin did a deep, elegant bow to them both, "It's an honor to be in the presence of a Dragon Rider and her dragon, Lady Lagwyn."

"Oh, just Kennera will do...I am no Lady," Kennera said.

Nalin was about to say something else but stops when he notices what she is wearing, "That's not the typical Dragon Rider wear, is it Dáin?"

Dáin also looked at her clothing and said, "No...good eye, Nalin." He looks up at Kennera. "I'll make sure to get you the proper wear before you leave, Kennera."

"Umm...thank you? What's wrong with this if I may ask?"

"Of course you can! No harm asking questions that could one day save your life!" Dáin said.

Fraener sat down on his hunches and wrapped his tail around the front of his body, just in front of his claws.

"While those can protect you from most weapons, the black Dragon Rider outfit can provide you with better protection against all weapons," Dáin explained. "Of course, that's because we dwarves make it. We also used to make the rest of their armor but since that disagreement, they've been making their own, which isn't as good...and that's what you're wearing, Kennera."

Kennera looked down at her outfit and said, "I see...that would explain why it looks the way it does." It didn't offer very much protection to her body.

Nalin nodded his head and said, "Don't worry you'll have new gear, we won't let it be said that we allowed an disagreement stop us from helping a Dragon Rider when she needed it."

Kennera couldn't help but adding, "Especially if said Dragon Rider was a lovely one, right?"

Dáin laughed at that while Nalin smirked at her and said, "That's right, it's not everyday we get such a lovely visitor here."

Kennera chuckled at that before Dáin clears his throat and said, "You can explore our kingdom while we prepare the feast and your new gear...we won't ask to stay the night." The Dwarf looked at Kennera to see if that was correct to assume that which she nods to show that it was. "In that case, we better start working on the feast and your gear." Dáin said motioning to Nalin to follow him.

Kennera and Fraener watched the two dwarves walk off before they went off in a different direction to explore.

A few hours later, Nalin returned to tell Kennera and Fraener that the feast was ready. So the girl and dragon followed after the young dwarf to a very large second hall, where what looked like all the dwarves that lived her were at and waiting for her.

They let out a loud cheer when they saw them and Nalin lead them to a table that was at the head of the hall, she saw a male dwarf sitting in the middle of the table. Kennera could tell that he was the King, mainly of the crown that sat on his brow despite the fact that he was young. He too was ruggedly handsome with a beard starting to grow on his face.

"Kennera Lagwyn, I am King Ralir Gloilir and I bid you and Fraener welcome to my kingdom," the dwarf king said when Kennera and Fraener stopped in front of him, Kennera bowed as did Fraener.

"It is a pleasure to met you, King Ralir," Kennera said. "I want to thank you for allowing us to stay here though it's only for today."

King Ralir smiles before he motions to her to sit next to him, which she does with Fraener sitting down next to her before he lies down, tucking his legs underneath her. "There's no need to thank me, Lady Lagwyn, it's our greatest honor and pleasure to serve you in whatever way we can," King Ralir said as the feast started.

Kennera was looking over at the musicians who started to play an upbeat song before she looks at the King and asked a question that she had been wondering about, "Why is that may I ask?"

King Ralir smiled then as he stared ahead of him and said, "Not many people know this but a female Dragon Rider had married a dwarf, they had fallen in love after she had saved him."

Kennera looks over at Dáin who was talking to some dwarves before she looks back at the King, "Why don't they know about this?"

The King sighs and says, "It's not that they don't know, it's more that they refuse to believe it."

She looks away and smiles softly, "Well, I believe that...you can't stop your heart from falling in love." Then she looks back at him and asked, "Can you tell me what her name was?"

King Ralir smiles at that and said, "Her name was Kennera...her surname had been lost in history but everyone knows her name after all she was the first female Dragon Rider."

Kennera blinks before she smiles widely, "It's an honor to share the same name as her...and who knows? Maybe I too will fall in love with a dwarf." She winked playfully at him before she goes back to watching the dwarves having a good time, some walked over to talk to her and Fraener.

King Ralir smiles at her, grateful that she was understanding and didn't judge like how so many Dragon Riders before her had done. She was open to the thought of falling in love with a dwarf and playful talk about it wasn't mean at all, it was open and witty. And who knows? Maybe she will fall in love with a dwarf.

  
An hour later, Kennera and Fraener were getting ready to leave. Some of the dwarves tried to get her to stay longer but Kennera politely turned them down though she did promise that she'll visit again and she will stay longer.

Dáin handed her a pack and said, "Here's your new gear, Kennera...I see that you already changed into your new clothes." 

Kennera looks down and smiles, "Yeah, I thought that it would be better if I did just in case we ran into any trouble when we left."

"That's a good thought, Kennera...always listen to your gut," Dáin said.

Kennera inclines her head towards him as she takes the pack from him, "I will and thank you for everything, Dáin."

Dáin smiles and says, "No thanks are needed, you were the one that saved me so this was all that I can do."

Kennera places the pack behind the saddle on Fraener's back, she latches it on before she climbs into the saddle. Kennera smiles down at her new friend and and just as she got ready to signal Fraener that she was ready to go, she felt a hand on her foot and she looks down to see Dáin standing there.

"If you should ever need an extra weapon, Dragon Lady Kennera Lagwyn, all you have to do is send word and I'll be at your side as soon as I can," Dáin said staring up at him seriously.

Kennera smiles down at him and says, "I will...good bye, Dáin! I hope to see you again!"  
Fraener bursts into the air, leaving Dáin and the dwarven kingdom behind. 


End file.
